


A Pray in the Abyss Moment

by appleslovetea



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to Chapter 2 of the Pray in the Abyss arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pray in the Abyss Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to play around with one of my favorite scenes of Pray in the Abyss ;) Dialogue-only.

“Asami?”

 

“...Hm?”

 

“Are you still awake?”

 

“Barely.”

 

“Huh...never mind then. Goodnight.”

 

“...What is it?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Akihito.”

 

“I said, it's nothing! Go to sleep.”

 

“...Fine then. Goodnight. And do try not to move around so much, will you?”

 

“I can't help it, ok? You're hogging half of the mattress… I can't find a comfortable position to sleep in.”

 

“Your fault for not wanting to buy a bigger bed.”

 

“I don't _need_ a bigger bed, you jerk. This one's fine. You’re the one who insists on sleeping in it, even though you know perfectly well it’s too narrow for two people.”

 

“I like your mattress.”

 

“Then buy one just like it for your own freaking bed!”

 

*silent chuckle*

 

“And while we’re at it, my ass isn’t a pillow!”

 

“I'm well aware of that, thank you.”

 

“Then would you mind telling your hands to stop squeezing it?”

 

“You’re in a foul mood today! There. Hands off.”

 

“…You’d be in a foul mood too if your ass was killing you right now.”

 

“Oh, so are you going to pretend you didn’t enjoy our little session just now?”

 

“You call two whole hours worth of sex, a _little_ session? I’ll be lucky if I can walk straight tomorrow, you _baka_.”

 

“You’ll be fine.”

 

“Will you get your hands away from my ass already? !”

 

“Relax, will you? It was an unintentional touch. I just turned and my fingers grazed your skin. Narrow bed, remember?”

 

“Well, be careful then. I might turn and unintentionally knee you in the groin.”

 

“I’d admire your bravery for trying.”

 

*unintelligible grunt*

 

“What’s the matter with you tonight?”

 

“…Nothing.”

 

“Akihito, whenever you say ‘nothing’, it’s never _nothing_. Now, care to tell me what’s on your mind? You’ve been acting weird all night.”

 

“…”

 

“I have ways of getting the information out of you, you know?”

 

“ ‘You’re annoying’, that’s what’s on my mind. Now let me sleep, will you? I have to get up early in the morning.”

 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

 

“Weren’t _you_ the one who were saying just now that you were barely awake?”

 

“Correct use of the past tense.”

 

“…”

 

“So, am I to infer from your current facial expression that you are somehow pissed-off at me, Akihito?”

 

“I’m always pissed-off at you. What’s new about that?”

 

“True… But today you're more than usual.”

 

“What... What makes you think that?”

 

“Hm, let’s see. You spend the evening spying on me from outside the living room’s door, you lock yourself in your bedroom when I come looking for you, are more than unusually defensive during sex, make a mission out of suppressing any outward manifestations of pleasure even though you come multiple times,…”

 

“Alright, already! Enough with the report!”

 

*grin* “No need to blush.”

 

“Who’s blushing, you bastard?”

 

“So, will you willingly tell me what’s going on, or do I have to make you moan it out?”

 

“It’s…not important.”

 

“Why don’t I be the judge of that?”

 

“...It’s too embarrassing to say out loud.”

 

“Isn’t it a little late in the game to feel embarrassed around me?”

 

“…”

 

“Akihito.”

 

“…”

 

“Fine, then. Your call. Just don’t complain afterwards. Turn your butt this way. I’ll take you from the side.”

 

“Wait!”

 

“What now?”

 

“I-I’ll tell you…”

 

“I’m waiting…”

 

“…”

 

“Well?”

 

“…Have you…ever… slept with anyone you work with?”

 

“What?!”

 

“I mean, have you ever…taken one of your employees for a lover?”

 

“Where is this question coming from all of a sudden?”

 

“Huh…sudden curiosity?”

 

*frown* “Has anyone ever told you you’re a terrible liar, Akihito?”

 

“Maybe…I don’t remember.”

 

“ _Who_ are we talking about here exactly?”

 

“…The manager of your club, Dracaena.”

 

“Why would you ever think…?!”

 

“I…saw you…”

 

“You saw me?”

 

“Yeah…I saw you…the other day…while I was covering for my colleague Mitarai on a stakeout mission at The Ritz in Ginza…”

 

“And?”

 

“I saw you… coming out of  the hotel… alone…Kirishima-san wasn’t even around like usual…and then…a blond man ran after you, Dracaena’s manager,…he started crying on your shoulder…”

 

“And you immediately assumed he’s my lover?”

 

“He…He looked like he was into you…”  

 

“And did _I_ look like I was into him?”

 

“Not really…You looked like… you.”

 

*tired sigh* “So let me get this straight. For a week now,”

 

"It was a week and a half ago.”

 

“Fine. For a week and a half now, you’ve been convinced I’m sleeping around with one of my club managers?”

 

“Kind of…?”

 

“Are you out of your mind, Akihito?”

 

“Why?... It’s not like I’m your one and only.”

 

“And _who_ , may I ask, told you otherwise?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I said, who is it that has gotten into your head that you’re not? Do you honestly think I have a harem of lovers at my beck and call?”

 

“Y-Yes…kind of?”

 

*snort* “You’re unbelievable sometimes!”

 

“…D-Does that mean you’re not sleeping with that blond man then?”

 

“No!”

 

“Then why was he crying that night?”

 

“I caught him conducting illegal business transactions behind my back. I confronted him with the evidence and he broke down in tears. End of story.”

 

“…Then…are you sleeping with anyone else?”

 

“As much as I feel flattered by your assumptions regarding my libido, I’m only sleeping with you.”

 

“Oh…I see…”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To sleep on the couch. This bed is far too narrow for the both of us.”

 

“Oh no, you don't!”

 

“Hey! ! Let me go Asami!”

 

“You know, your face is the color of a ripe tomato right now.”

 

“N-No, it isn’t.”

 

“Shall I get a mirror for you to see for yourself?”

 

“D-Don’t bother. Mind letting go of my hands? And h-hey, d-don’t lick me there!”

 

“Why? You appear to be enjoying it.” *evil grin*

 

“No, I’m not.” *moan*

 

“What was that? Did I just hear you moan?”

 

“I think you might have heard wrong.”

 

“You insolent smartass.”

 

“Oh come on, Asami. Don’t touch me there. We’ve just had sex!”

 

“You only have yourself to blame, I’m afraid. All this talk about lovers has turned me on again.”

 

“Then get yourself another lover. This one’s too tired.”

 

“I’ve told you, you’re my only one. You should feel proud of yourself, Akihito. Now lift your hips for me.”

 

“You _baka_ , you’re the worst!”

 

*grin* “And yet you wouldn’t have me any other way…”

 

“…”

 

*wider grin* “Silence gives consent.”

 

“Bastard!”


End file.
